


Fairy

by LovelyJumpol



Category: offgun
Genre: Fairy, Happy Ending, M/M, Open Ending, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJumpol/pseuds/LovelyJumpol
Summary: there is a world of fairy’s hidden from humans. They were forced to hide when humans captured them and cut their wings off to keep as a prized possession. Off is one of them.One day he’s captured, fearing for his life, he fights back and ends up meeting Gun.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 10





	Fairy

It is unusual for a fairy to be out in the open where humans can see them. They've stayed hidden for centuries. They were forced to hide when humans captured them and cut their wings off to keep as a prized possession. Among all the fairies there's Off. Off has never had much freedom being a fairy. Sure fairies do anything a regular human does (Only they do it in their hidden world) but Off's parents were always very strict. He couldn't do anything besides go to school. Every single day was the same, go to school and back home to do homework and chores. He could never have friends over and most definitely not go to a friends house— he hated it. He just wanted to be able to do anything and everything he wanted. 

Once Off turned 18, he thought it'd be amazing, liberating even. But even though he did have more freedom than before he still felt like he was missing something. 

The human world. He wanted to be part of it. He wanted to have freedom outside their small hidden world. Off may be stupid, but he was determined to go out. And he succeeded. Off was able to leave the fairy world without being seen. The fairy world is hidden far in the woods, a very deep tunnel lead to the fairies. No human could ever find them— at least they haven't been able to, considering the tunnel is a long drop that could kill any human that fell down it. 

As soon as Off neared the end of the woods, he put a on a hoodie to hide his wings. He continued walking the rest of the way. He tried his luck when he saw humans. Off walked near them, greeted the ones who greeted him first. Off was relieved and excited because no one seemed to know he was a fairy. 

It must've been hours of Off exploring everything. He visited malls and parks and even a crowded carnival that he found on his way to another park. Never in his entire life had he felt truly free. Something a human would find boring Off found amazing. His face would light up and he would have the biggest smile on his face. 

It was nearing sundown but Off didn't want to go back. He wasn't going back. 

The carnival was almost empty, all booths set up were being covered now so Off decided he'd have to find somewhere to stay. He got only a few blocks away from the carnival when Off noticed someone following him. He froze in fear for a few seconds before looking back to the guy. When he realized the man had gotten much closer, he ran not knowing where he was headed. He was starting to regret it. He should've never left. 

Off ended up running into an alley but the other end was blocked by a fence. Off was cornered and the man was soon in front of him. Off is taller than the man but his fear took over his body that he did nothing when the man stuck him in the head with a hard object causing him to black out. 

Who knows how long Off was out but all he does know is that he's no longer in the alley, he's now laying on a strangers couch. Half his body hanging off and his head is pounding. Off looks around, immediately regretting it. There on the wall in front of him is a glass case with fairy wings in it. 

"You're awake." The man walks near the couch.  
Off, fearing for his life, kicks the man who captured him and runs to hide in a near by room to at least come up with a plan to escape. 

"Who are you?!" Off is startled. He turns around to find someone laying on a bed in the corner of the room.

"I asked-"

"Help me get out of here!" Off pleads. But the man just stares at him "why are you here?!"  
Before Off can answer, the bedroom door is being swung opened. 

"Dad! Who is that?!" 

"Stop talking, Gun!" His dad snaps at him. He pulls Off by the arm and harshly throws him out. Everything happens so fast that Gun doesn't know what to do. Who even is the man?! And why was he in his bedroom? Why did his dad push him? These thoughts ran through his head but he did nothing to stop his dad. 

A pained scream echoed throughout the silent house. Gun covered his ears, his eyes squeezed shut. "Please!" He hears. Followed with a loud thud.

Gun's dad has always told him, Curiosity killed the cat. He first heard the phrase when he was little. Gun heard a loud scream and him, being a child was curious as to who had screamed, and why. But before he could get to the scene, his dad was in front of him telling him not to go downstairs. "Why?" Gun asked. The only answer he received was, "Curiosity killed the cat, Gun. Go back upstairs." He never understood what his dad meant by that. Gun got off his bed and ran down the stairs to the living room. He didn't know why but he felt the need to find out who the man was. 

Gun's eyes widened. The man was cowered in the corner of the room but that wasn't what shocked him. The man had wings! Fucking wings! 

"What did I tell you? Go back upstairs, Gun!" His dads voice was low and threatening. He's never heard his dad talk that way. It scared him. But Gun didn't obey. "Who is that? Wh-why does he have wings?!" Gun's voice was high and shaky as he stared at his dad waiting for an answer. 

"Go to your room!" 

"NO! Who is he?!"

The man being distracted, Off took the chance and grabbed the lamp placed on the side table. Gun watched with fear as Off slammed the lamp down on his dads head, knocking him out. "Dad!" Gun fell to his knees to pick his fathers head up and lay it on his lap. "What is wrong with you?!" Off scoffs. 

"Are you gonna answer me?! Who are you?" 

Off debated between answering the shaking man or running away. In the end he went with the first option— deep down hoping he would help him hide. "I'm Off. Yes, I have wings and that's because I'm a fairy. We exist." Gun opened his mouth to say something but Off stuck his hand out to stop him, "You're dad kidnapped me! He wants my wings." Off tells Gun who just looks at him in disbelief. Why would he trust a stranger. Off points to the wall behind Gun- what wall with the cased fairy wings. Guns eyes widen once again, "H-he... my dad did that..." Off nodded his head. "Please just... help me get out of here." He tried but still expected Gun to say no. To his surprise, Gun was up and running to his room, Off stifles a laugh when Gun's dads head hits the floor with a thud. 

It was maybe a few minutes later that the man on the ground started regaining consciousness. Off silently went to Gun's room. "Are you gonna help—" 

"Here." Gun hands Off a backpack filled with clothes. Off looks at Gun questioningly. "My friend has an apartment a few blocks away. He lives alone you can stay there for a couple days?" Off nods but then gestures to the backpack. He had nothing on him. He didn't need it. Off follows Gun out of the room and out the back door (getting his hoodie from the floor before leaving). 

"Why the backpack?" Off asks again. Gun shrugs. "I don't want to be here. I've spent months researching fairies and why they went extinct... or why they hid— fairies still exist!" Gun's eyes widen. He stares at Off's back. "Yes... but d-don't tell anyone. We're hidden for a reason. Your dad is one of them." 

"I never knew he would do anything like that!" 

"The wings on your wall?" 

"I thought they were fake!" Off chuckles. They continue walking in silence. Maybe he shouldn't trust Gun but he was willing to do it. He needed somewhere to stay and he fear someone else would find out he's a fairy and capture him again. Plus Gun is tiny compared to him, what could he possibly do? 

"Why am I carrying your backpack?" Off asks, breaking the silence. Gun just shrugs, "it was heavy." He laughs. Off shakes his head although he has a smile on his face. Soon Gun turns and walks past a couple buildings. "My friends name is Jane. You can trust her!" Off won't. "She's in a girl group with her best friends! They're really talented! And she has a crush on me." Gun gets closer to Off, whispering the last part before giggling. "But I don't like her! She's only my friend." Off smiles. Oddly, Gun made him feel calm and safe. 

"I have a key so we can just go in. She doesn't know we have a key though... it should be fine!" 

"Ah yes, i wouldn't fear someone unlocking my door at night either!" Gun pouts, hitting Off's arm. "I'm trying to help you!" "And I'm grateful for that." Off smiles back, his smile big and his eyes closed. Gun smiles back. 

They walk up to the second floor and stop a few doors down. "Should I knock? I'll knock." Gun does but he also does unlock the door causing Off to laugh. "Jane! It's me!" The door is being pushed back before it could even open all the way. "Gun, What the fuck!" 

—♡—

The next day Off spent the whole morning trying to come up with a plan. After everything that’s happened to him, he still won’t go back to the fairy world. He wants to be free, with the regular humans! No more hiding. Off had been staring off at nothing while Gun and Jane made breakfast for themselves. Off had rejected the food, not hungry enough to leave his spot on Jane’s couch.  
Since Off left the fairy world, it’s been amazing. The fairy world is the same just underground... meaning there’s barely any sunlight. The sun alone made Off extremely happy, he felt free. 

“Off? Are you okay?” Gun asks, sitting down next to the fairy. Off turns to look at Gun for a brief second before turning away. “I’m fine.” He says, “just think about what I’m gonna do.” Gun hums. He turns his body to sit correctly on the couch, ending up sitting close enough to have their shoulders touching. Off looks at Gun. “I could ask Jane to borrow her car and I could take you where you need to go, to go back home.” He offers. Off shakes his head, “I’m not going back. I want to stay here.” “But it’s dangerous! My... my dad proved that, Off.” Gun exclaims, he turned once again basically sitting on Off’s thighs now. “I can protect myself.” Gun accidentally lets out a laugh earning a glare from Off. If Off could protect himself he would’ve never gotten kidnapped, he thought. 

“I can!” 

“You were kidnapped!” 

Off rolls his eyes. He leans his head back and lets out a loud sigh. His head was starting to hurt from trying to come up with a plan. A place to live, a job, a way to hide his wings, he came up with no answers. In the fairy world everything was given to him by his parents... his parents. “My parents must be looking for me by now.” Off groans get hadn’t told his parents anything. He tried to leave at a really early hour to prevent anyone from seeing him. His parents weren’t even awake when he left. “You didn’t tell them?” Gun questions, and stares at the side of Off’s head. “No, they were sleeping. They would never left me go anywhere without their permission. They fear something will happen to me— even in the fairy world!” “You feel trapped. That’s why you came here, no?” Off smiles, Gun tilts his head when he asks the questions. It reminded him on a curious puppy. “You’re cute.” 

“Don’t avoid the question, Off!” 

“I’m not! You’re just really cute.” Gun blushes. He leans down to press his head against Off’s shoulder. “Answer my question then.” Off simply nods, “I felt trapped.” He agrees, “you’re smart.” If Gun wasn’t blushing before he was now. All the compliments from the fairy were making him flustered and well deep down he enjoyed it. “What will you do than? Do you even have money? Where will you stay?” “I had money... I spent it all yesterday. But it wasn’t much! My parents barely let me work.” 

“Well I have a lot of money-“

“Are you bragging?” 

“No! I took it from my dad before we left. You could use it to find somewhere to stay for now.” The fairy immediately shakes his head. Off might be desperate for a plan but he was not going to take Gun’s money. Although it’s quite tempting considering the money belongs to the man who kidnapped him. Off turns to look at Gun (who was already looking at him), “Why don’t we go somewhere? And spend the money.” 

—♡— 

“I want that one!” Gun points at the stuffed elephant handing at the back of the booth. After Off suggested they spend the money Gun immediately demanded they go to a mall because he apparently loved the arcade there. “Then you better win.” Gun let’s out a whine causing the fairy to laugh. The game is the one where you toss ping pong balls into certain cups. Off has to get the all three balls into the spread out red cups that were between many blue ones. The more balls you got into the red cups the bigger the prize you could win. Off tosses the ball a bit too harshly that it ends up bouncing out of the cup. Gun pouts and slaps Off’s arm. “Okay then you do it!” Off says but continues on to throw the other two balls into the cups. The balls end up in a cup of each color. 

“You sucked.” “You got your elephant, I think you meant you’re welcome?” Off teases and Gun just rolls his eyes and pulls him to another game. After much wasted money and a few won prizes, Gun was getting hungry. “There’s frozen yogurt!” The shorter man bounces on his feet excitedly. Somehow Off had ended up carrying a bag filled with their prizes and Gun’s hand in his other hand. Not that he was complaining. “You said you were hungry! Frozen yogurt isn’t food, Gun.” 

“But-“ 

“Fine! You’re so annoying.” 

“I didn’t say anything!” Gun exclaims with a smile on his plump lips. He loved the attention and that fact that Off couldn’t say no to him. Anything Gun wants, Off was ready to give him. Plus the company was enough for his enjoyment. 

Hand in hand, they walk to the frozen yogurt shop. They pick up their cups and fill them with whatever flavor they wanted- Off judging Gun’s mixed choices and Gun judging Off’s topping choices. “Chocolate with more chocolate? Is that kiwi?!” Gun had a disgusted expression on his face. Off laughed. They paid for the yogurt and left the rest change as tip. Off jokingly saying Gun’s dad is very generous. Normally you would do what you say, go to the food court and buy something to eat, but Gun insisted the went into one of the small jewelry shops. The place was filled with white walls and white counters making the place look fancy. 

“Aren’t these expensive?” Off asks. The fairy was looking around fascinated by the fancy the jewelry. The bright lights in the store reflected off the silver jewelry that was aligned in a glass case on top of the counters. “We have enough... I think. I just want something pretty!” Gun admits, looking around the place for something he thinks he’d wear for a long time— Something worth the price. While he’s observing a ring, a bracelet a few pieces away catches his eye. “This! I want this, Off!” Gun smiles with his finger smushed on the glass above the bracelet. Off walks over to the shorter man and instead of looking at what Gun wanted he asked the woman behind the counter for the price. “Gun, that’s expensive! Do we even have enough?!” 

“We have plenty! I have his card on my phone too... we could use that!” Gun was frowning, his plan was to get the bracelet for him and Off... so they could have something to remember each other!... even if it was expensive, it’d be worth it. Off let’s out a sigh but nods nonetheless. Gun and the lady walk to the cash register when he whispers, “I want two... but please don’t let the tall man see!” 

Immediately after eating Gun was ready to go back to the games and arcade. Off was starting to get tired and his wings were hurting from them being shoved in a damn hoodie for two days. Still, he walked with Gun the arcade and play any and every game Gun wants. 

“You want me to cheat?” 

“It’s not cheating! Your arms are just really really long, Off.” Off raises his hands up in defense and does as Gun has told. He puts the tokens in the game and when the balls come out from the sides, he leans over the game and drops a few in the furthest, highest score. The game ends after a minute and Gun cheers as a large amount of tickets comes out. Off hears the kid behind them complain about how they have short arms and can’t win that many tickets. 

“Thank you, Off!” Gun is quick to lean up on his toes and kiss Off’s cheek then runs off to another game. Off’s face heats up. Gun kissed him... the fairy lifts his hand to his cheeks letting out a shaky breath before walking in the direction Gun had gone. 

“Look, Off! I got the ball in the 10,000 hole!” 

Life is very unexpected, it’s quite unfortunate sometimes. Sometimes things happen that make you the happiest person or they make you miserable. Gun and Off were playing at another booth when Gun received a text from Jane. Jane sent him a link to a post about a fairy. Off. His dad had told the internet that there was a fairy, that there is a fairy among them. Everyone is in search of Off. The post includes a description of Off. 

Gun, immediately after reading the post, ran out of the mall with Off trailing behind him. He didn’t know what happened why Gun had reacted like that. They ran a few blocks away from the mall and ended up close to the apartment. They were both out of breath. The fairy was leaning over with his hands resting on his knees. If only he knew, he would’ve kept running. 

“Whats wrong? I almost dropped your bags!” Off whines, standing up straight to look at Gun. The feared look on his face made me regret it. Without Gun saying anything, Off already knew he was in danger. “Jane is picking us up now and uh it’s getting late? We should leave.” Gun is a terrible liar. Deciding to stay calm, Off nods and sits on the grassy area near where they were. Gun joined him a couple seconds later. He rested his head on Off’s shoulder. “You should go back, Off. Your parents must miss you. They’ll think the worst if you don’t show up now.” Gun’s voice is soft, loud enough for only Off to hear him. Being in the human world wasn’t safe for Off and most definitely not now that Gun’s father had exposed him to the world. Someone is bound to find Off and unfortunately they would capture him to cut his wings off. “I know, Gun. I’ll go back soon.” “Go now, Off. It’s not safe here.” 

They waited in silence for Jane to come. The sun was setting and more people were starting to leave the mall. It was quiet besides the occasional cars passing by where they were seated. Gun had his eyes closed, he wasn’t asleep but he was tired. He was stressed and worried about what would happen to Off. The man tilts his head to be able to look up at Off, “you know... I really like you, Off.” Those words would usually make anyone flustered or a blushing mess but Off had a smile on his face. “I like you too, Gun.” Gun takes it as a cue to lean up, closer to Off’s face. But Off moves back and away from him. Now the heat rushes up to his cheeks, “I-I thought—“ “I don’t kiss on first dates.” Off teases and Gun lets out a sigh of relief. He smiles widely, “you called this a date! It’s a date! I had fun, Off!” 

“That joke was bad, I take it back. Kiss me!” Off demands. And Gun does. He pulls the fairy’s face closer, his hand cupping the back of Off’s head. The fairy closes his eyes and closes the small gap between their lips. The kiss doesn’t last long but it left them smiling and with red cheeks. 

Gun leans up again this time only leaving a kiss on the fairy’s nose. “When Jane gets here I’ll leave, Gun.” Off informs him. He didn’t want to leave the human world but he also know Gun is right, his parents must be worried. Now that he’s gotten closer to Gun it makes him want to stay even more. Either way if Off decides to stay Gun won’t let him. He’s not safe there. 

“Okay.” 

“So you’re a fairy?!” Jane was looking at Off through the rear view mirror. Gun and Off sat together in the back seats leaving Jane alone in the front. Gun just wanted to spend the only time they had left together. Off nods, “and they want to capture you? Where are you going to hide? Will you be safe?!” Jane asks Off many questions, Off answering all of them to not be rude. Gun listened to the two talk, his head laying on Off’s shoulder. He liked how Off smelled but he wouldn’t admit that out loud. Off looks down at Gun just studying his face before leaning down and leaving a kiss on his head. 

“We’re here.” Off said goodbye to Jane, getting out of the car. The area was really dark and only a dull light pole lighting up the area. The trees in the woods barely visibly in the night but Off would have to manage through there. The fairy turns around quickly coming up with a small goodbye speech for Gun but Gun was already sliding out of the seat and closing the door behind them. “I have something for you.” They walk a few feet away from the car and near the woods. “When you were looking,” Gun starts, getting the small case with the bracelets inside out. The case was black and had the brand name in white on the middle. “I asked the lady for two bracelets. I wanted... wanted you to have something to remember me.” “I’ll remember you... you didn’t have to, Gun.” Off tries to reject the bracelet but Gun doesn’t let him. Instead he’s already taking Off’s hand in his and clipping the bracelet around his wrist. 

Gun opens his mouth to say something but Off pulls him into a hug. His arms instantly wrap around Off’s neck. They stayed that way for minutes just listening to each other’s breathing in the silent and peaceful night. Who know such beautiful and calming things could hold so much hatred in it. Gun pats Off’s back pulling away but keeping his arms around his neck and Off keeping his hands on his waist. “You should go now.” Off nods. Off leans down and presses his lips to Gun’s and then kissing his cheek and nose causing Gun to giggle softly. Gun leans up to leave a kiss on the half of Off’s lips. “Don’t miss me too much.” “You wish.” Off laughs silently, his shoulders shaking. With one last look at Gun’s face, memorizing every detail, Off finally pulls away. “I’ll miss you, Gun.” Gun hums. Off starts to walk deeper into the woods, “Look at your bracelet every time you miss me, Fairy.” 

Gun walks back to Jane’s car. This time sitting in the front seat. They drive in silence, Gun stares out the window watching the moon as they go. Gun finds it beautiful. Peaceful. He thinks about Off and how he’ll never see him, he’s happy Off decided to leave the fairy world and he’s happy he was able to meet him. 

And deep down he’s happy Off decided to go back to the world where he won’t have to fear getting hurt.


End file.
